


Borrowed Eye

by cruisedirector



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anger, Death Eaters, M/M, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fortunate for Barty that Mad-Eye Moody already has a reputation for being mental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borrowed Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly movieverse, though I borrowed a couple of lines from the novel. Betaed by Lady Bastet.

I could tell you stories about your father that would curl your hair! Like what he did to the Longbottoms. You think it was just the Lestranges who tortured them? No, no, boy -- it was your father who gave the orders! He wasn't going to let the Dark Lord down, no sir. Not Lucius, Lord Voldemort's biggest coward! Kept his own nice clothes clean and let Bellatrix do the dirty work. It all worked out so well for him, later, too -- he could claim it wasn't him and no wizard could call him a liar.

Don't believe me? Then I'll tell you about the time he visited me in Azkaban. That's right: me. I don't have to be a real Auror to know about your father. Ministry official, said he had questions, no one asked _him_ questions -- Imperius curse, ha, and they believed him. I couldn't have got away with that if I'd tried. Though really I wanted _my_ father to know. Barty Crouch Senior, Ministry Lackey. Like Lucius! Being a Death Eater didn't give him a spine, did it? He only hit people who were already chained to the wall.

Oh, that's Lucius Malfoy, all right, prodding that stick of his at anyone who scares him. Couldn't stand the faces I made. He left me chained to the wall when he fucked me, too. Said that if I ever talked, there'd just be more of the same, and who'd ever believe me? But believe me, I didn't keep my mouth shut to protect myself. Or to protect him. I knew I'd get out of there...and then, and then, the Dark Lord would see the truth. I wanted to watch Lucius beg. And he will, you mark my words; he'll pray that the Ministry finds him first and puts him away in Azkaban forever.

And you, his precious little boy. Fucking chutney ferret -- ha, ha, ha, you looked good as a ferret, and you loved it in your friend's pants, didn't you. Think I can't tell just from looking at you? Think your father doesn't suspect? You're wrong. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, does it? Why do you think you haven't got any pretty Pureblood brothers and sisters? Course he'll only move against you if you show it. But be careful, boy. I was as pretty as you were, once, and I know what Lucius does with pretty boys.

Not pretty now. Old bastard Moody's scars hurt, and this leg -- I can't move fast enough or I'd have you, even with the old biddy chasing me. Another one of Dumbledore's pets. Think he needs a ferret? We could take you to him and find out. Oh, that's right, I promised to take you to your Head of House. Now there's a Death Eater! Snape could tell you stories about your father not even I can top; oh ho ho, only Snape ever topped him, that's what I hear. If I didn't need to keep sneaking into the Potions pantry, stealing ingredients for my Polyjuice, I'd love to find out what he's been up to. How he convinced Dumbledore to take him on. House full of cowards like Karkaroff...but I never took Snape for a coward.

You, though! Your friends won't dare laugh at you to your face. Think you're tough? Not so tough when you're on all fours, are you? Just like your father. You owl him, see if he can save you. I know your father of old, boy...You tell him "Moody" is keeping a close eye on his son.


End file.
